Mayor Meanswell
Background Mayor Milford "MadDog" Meanswell (手段好) or "The Mayor" from part 5 onward, is the mayor of Fright Side and a main antagonist in part 4. He was born in East Germany in 1955 and was part of the kindergartner program, raised to be a unstoppable killing machine and secret agent. By the time he was 18 he had already assassinated the president of the United States--twice. The rest of his young adulthood is shrouded in mystery aside from the predictions of Francis E. Dec which when decoded exposed his role in allowing the coup of 14. The complete properties of his genetic make up are still unknown but it has been proven his semen his radioactive. He has a son named Tidus. Fright Side After Ronald Reagan's original trilogy Star Wars terrified the Soviet Union into thinking that shit actually had happened and collapsed, Meanswell took exile to the country he had long worked against. In the United States he found the enclave of Fright Side inside Illinois and quickly rose to political prominence by framing the Jews for the recent Herobrine sightings. Once elected he sought to flatter away all genuine issues and live the cozy life fate ill-afforded him. His early years saw a record high in unemployment and a skyrocket in obesity despite his overwhelming approval. Stephanie Saga Meanswell took quick to abusing his cup-bearer Robbie Rotten for personal pleasure behind the scenes but started to lock the manchild in his basement's crawlspace once rising K-pop star Stephanie came to town. Meanswell had invited her to his villa in the Lazy Town district where he used her as a form of propaganda for Fright Side theater reels and pedophilic home videos uploaded online. His attempts to hide the darker elements of his life to her would end when scandals emerged and their blood connection would be revealed to be fabricated. Boxing Ring Scandal and Tyranny Upon purchasing the supposedly haunted Box Warehouse Meanswell transformed it into a fighting arena where locals would fight, gamble, and discuss the philosophical shortcomings of capitalism and displacement of the modern youth. Meanswell was feared throughout the underworld for partaking in the events and bludgeoning his opponents to death. When upstart journalist Katie Kat was able to record and publish one of his fights that ended with him raping his opponent Meanswell entered a lengthy battle with the courts. In 2010 when his poll numbers were suffering and the case seemed to be set Meanswell proclaimed "I am the State!" before goring the entire legal department to death and leaping up and bringing down CNNSGM's report helicopter. He then declared Marshal Law in affect. Brief Alliance with Jimmy In order to maintain his position of power Meanswell formed an alliance with JIMMY and allowed him to conduct whatever affairs he wanted so long as they were at night and out of sight. Neither Meanswell nor JIMMY trusted one another but for the next couple of years there was peace in Fright Side at least during the days. The populace lived in fear during the night of Meanswell's secret police and JIMMY's ghouls coming for them. In 2014 Meanswells and JIMMY had a falling out over a League match and war became inevitable. Rise of Neo Scary Godmother Having been nearly a decade since Spookers had any position of power in Fright Side Meanswell saw an opportunity in rallying the populace against JIMMY. Meanswell faked his own death and allowed the organization of Neo Scary Godmother to overthrow his puppet goverment and take Fright Side for their own. Meanswell took to hiding in the woods while NSGM and JIMMY fought one another instead of him. Child Touching Empire It was no secret by the end of his final term that Meanswell had an affinity for the close company of young children. From the beginning of his first term children had begun to show biological defects as caused by their intimacy with Meanswell's unnatural genetic makeup. After leaving Fright Side in civil war Meanswell entered full child molester mode and through the African American Market orchestrated the largest child touching empire in history. Ready to use his awesome treasury to destroy the victors of the civil war he prepared a practice run against his once favorite play toy, Robbie Rotten. Category:Main Antagonists Category:Meanswell Family Category:Rapists Category:Politicians Category:Rottenverse Characters